Starts with a bang
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: When Blaine witnesses a motorcycle accident, he knew he had to help... AU


Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or good day by Angels and Airwaves

Blaine Anderson cursed the weather. He truly hated the rain, it always set him on gaurd and it always makes him nervice, even more so when he was driving. He's seen the tv shows on TruTV. His mama raised no fool. And, of course, he was in between Lima and where he lived, Westerville. He was heading to Lima, to spend time with his friend Jeff and his boyfriend Nick, who lived in Lima.

The first thing he noticed was the figure in front of him on a motorcycle. He felt instant pity, it was freezing and the wind must be awful. Just thinking about that poor person made him turn up the heat in his mustang a little bit higher. He looked to the left and right, just to make sure nothing was in the way. The rain was picking up as well as the wind. Blaine couldn't shake the sense of foreboding from his stomach, that deep feeling in his stomach that he got after a vocal performance. He let out a sigh.

That's when it happened. A car in the passing lane was going way to fast. There was no way the driver knew what it was doing and then Blaine saw what happened. The car struck the motorcycle. His dark eyes followed the form of the bike as it flew aross the road and the driver skidding on the pavement. Blaine slammed on his brakes and whipped out his cell phone dialing 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I just witnessed a wreck. A person on a motorcycle was just struck by a car. I'm getting out now to go and check on them."

"Tell me where you are?"

"I just turned on to Highway 45, on the way to Lima."

"Emergency crews are on the way."

Blaine climbed out of his car and ran over to the figure lying on the ground, he wasn't moving. Blaine didn't know what he would do if this person was dead. That's when he heard the groan, the person was alive. He watched the person reach up with a shaking arm and unhook their helmet and shoved it off. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Even with blood coveringg a side of his face, he was still beautiful. His blue eyes were covered in a haze of pain and he was glancing around.

"I need you to talk to me. The ambulance will be here soon. Can you tell me you name?"

"M-My name is Kurt."

"Hi, Kurt, my name is Blaine. I saw what happened. I need you to stay awake. Talk to me. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

Blaine frowned. Kurt was losing a lot of blood. He listened and he could hear the ambulance in the distance. They'd be there soon. He ran a hand through Kurt's hair and frowned when it came out red.

"Where do you go to school?"

"McKinley High."

His words were grunted out, Blaine felt bad for making him talk when he was in pain. Kurt needed to stay awake. He glanced to the right to see an iPhone decked out in an otterbox lying on the ground. He picked it up and hit the homescreen button. He saw a picture of Kurt and a powerful looking black girl. He looked at Kurt.

"Do you want me to call your family?"

"Yes."

Blaine slid the unlock bar and went to contacts and found Dad. He pressed and listened to it ring. He wasn't expecting the gruff voice that answered.

"Yes, Scooter?"

"Yes, Your son, Kurt, was just in a car accident."

He knew he should have had more tact but the last thing he needed was to waste time. Kurt could be dying.

"What? Is he okay?"

"He's bleeding pretty bad and I think his arm is broken. I was behind him when I saw the car hit him. I called 9-1-1 and they should be here any second. I've made sure he's still awake."

"Do you know where they're taking him?"

"Were closer to Westerville, so I assume there."

"I'll be there soon."

When Blaine hung up, he was aware of eyes on him. He glanced down to see Kurt staring up at him, his mouth contorted in a frown, his hand clenched into a fist. Blaine did the only thing he could think of. He sang.

_"__I should have turned back  
>I should have known better<br>Than to walk away defeated  
>I'll say it tonight, I'll say it forever<br>And this time I really swear I mean it "_

Kurt's eyes slipped shut and Blaine gently shook his shoulder. Kurt's eyes slipped open as blue and red light bathed them. He slipped Kurt's phone into his jacket pocket.

_"Oh I need you now  
>The Earth fell fast asleep<br>This room is safe and sound  
>Will you lay here with me<br>And feel it.._

I think I like today  
>I think its good<br>Its something I can't get my head around."

Blaine watched as Kurt was loaded into the ambulance. Kurt looked at him one more time before the door was shut. Blaine realised he was shaking. He then realised he never checked on the person in the car. He glanced over to see the person getting placed into handcuffs. He heard the police muttering about drunk driving. Blaine felt anger erupt in his stomach. He told the police his story, walked back to his car and hopped in and took to Lima. He had no idea his hand was shaking.

XXXXXXX

It's been three weeks since the wreck and Blaine never forgot the blue eyed boy. He thought about him frequently. It was sectionals and his glee club was performing in an hour. Blaine walked into the lobby and he felt his heard stop than beat nine times faster. Standing there in a black shirt, black slacks and a white tie with an arm in a purple cast was Kurt.

Kurt must've felt eyes on him becasue he looked up and his eyes widended. He smiled and made his way over, either unaware or uncaring that the rest of his glee club watching. When he got close to Blaine, the shorter male could see a couple of scabs on his face. Blaine felt like crying. Kurt grinned and waved a hand.

"I never thanked you for that night. Without you there, I would have died. So, thanks. But, sadly, I have to go. The thing, I mean, Rachel is glaring daggers into my back and I can't deal with that. I may end up beating her over the head with my cast."

Blaine grinned and grabbed a sharpie from his blazer pocket. He arched a brow at Kurt and gestured to his cast. Kurt nodded and Blaine quickly sketched a picture of a bird, and the saying :_Next time I see you, I hope it isn't due to a wreck. ;D_ than he wrote his phone number.

"Call me, and Good Luck."

Blaine walked away, leaving a flushed Kurt. The only thing running through his head was, way to be dapper, Blaine.


End file.
